


Goin' Crazy

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep, had to be losin’ his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "crazy world"

Jayne was startin’ to think that maybe he was goin’ crazy.

Had to be, ‘cause how else would he be able to understand that flowery _go se_ River was always spoutin’?

But it was like he’d cracked a code, or something, that he could suddenly know what the Moonbrain meant. And that last job, she hadn’t even _said_ nothin’, just rested her hand on his arm, and he’d known what to do.

Yep, had to be losin’ his mind.

“He is correct,” said River, dancing past him in the galley.

“ _Gorrammit_ , girl,” Jayne muttered.

She grinned. “Welcome to Crazy World.”

THE END


End file.
